


one single thread of gold

by NRGburst



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Because a dyad in the Force already existed.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	one single thread of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Full shade at RoS- I think this would have been way more interesting and not out of nowhere.
> 
> Title is from _invisible string_ by Taylor Swift

There's no thunderclap of understanding like she'd always expected; no instant knowing. In fact it takes her weeks to recognize who he really is; who he's been the whole time.

Maybe they were always fated to meet, drawn together like magnets.

And there's something soothing about standing next to him now, his arm around her shoulders, that reminds her of being held tight, safe together in the dark somehow.

She thinks that it comforts him as much as it comforts her, this odd memory sense.

Despite the horrific losses they've just suffered –Han captured, the Rebellion homeless and vulnerable yet again-- she's inexplicably found the boy of her dreams at the same time.

So she leans her head against his shoulder, grateful for small mercies.

* * *

_Who is she? ...She's beautiful._

* * *

They were always just glimpses- impressions, really. Snatches of another life that would fade to ether soon after she woke.

Grit in her hair. Twin suns over a reddish landscape. A burning dryness in her nostrils; a tinny mouthful of lukewarm water swished around the mouth first before carefully swallowing.

“Father, is there a desert somewhere on Alderaan? I dream about one, sometimes.”

There's something about the way he stills that tells her this troubles him, but Bail Organa recovers almost instantly.

“Not on Alderaan. Perhaps some story you read inspired these dreams?” he assures her, smiling warmly.

She blinks, astonished. She's never known her father to lie- not to her.

So she swallows and looks away. “...Perhaps that's what it was.”

Leia can tell it doesn't reassure him either.

* * *

_Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?_

* * *

It's never regular or consistent- she'll go three days with nightly dreams and then they'll vanish for months at a time. Still, she gleans experiences like the oppressive beat of the suns while trudging between condensers. Even the way it feels to walk over sand, the slip and give of it; the gait to use to not sink so deep. She thinks her dream boy works outside a lot, and that he finds it frustratingly tedious.

But she also knows how he he thrills in whizzing in a speeder over all that barren sand and dust; the elated satisfaction of catching a whompsrat in the bullseye.

She wonders if he dreams of her the same way.

* * *

_I saw a city in the clouds. They were in pain._

* * *

**Leia. Help. Please.**

Then a bewildering sense of one arm in agony, the stench of ozone and whirling miasma of cloud below; the howling winds-

Her desert boy, speaking to her for the first time. Her desert boy is _Luke_ and-

“We've got to go back. I know where Luke is,” she gasps.

Lando balks, but Chewie balks harder, so they double back in the Falcon, imperial ships be damned.

And she was right. He's there, bloodied and battered and clinging.

She'd _felt_ it.

The way she's _always_ felt him.

* * *

“I would dream of snow and mountains and mossy trees. Knew how it felt to feel mist off a waterfall even though the only water on Tatooine was always in tanks or bottled. How annoying it was to try to walk quickly in a silk dress,” he says ruefully, eyes twinkling.

She dimples. “It's avoiding the static cling that's the problem,” she says drolly, even as her heart suddenly aches at the recollection.

It's not a problem she's ever to likely have again- her title is an empty one now, really.

The palace and all of Alderaan is gone.

He takes her hand and they're both silent for a moment. “...I'm glad I can remember it, too. Now that I know where it was,” he says quietly.

She closes her eyes and smiles, though her chest still hurts.

“I'm glad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr [here](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/638432663109238784/one-single-thread-of-gold)


End file.
